


Nelson Gardner: head-canon ficlet.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the kink meme prompt: </p>
<p>
  <i>Minuteman:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Any Minuteman. Take your head canon, anons, and tell us about it in the form of a fic.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nelson Gardner: head-canon ficlet.

**Author's Note:**

> Alan Moore owns Watchmen. I am not making any money off this fic.

Nelson Gardener had not always been the emotional wreck his team mates thought of him as. 

There had been a time when he walked with a swagger and flirted with anyone who came into his sights, male or female, though he had never seriously considered sleeping with any of the women. There was just something about a man's rough, strong hands on his body that drove him wild. 

There had been a time when other men looked at him with admiration and saluted him with respect instead of irony. 

There was a time he'd been the man every man pointed out as the perfect example of a real man.

Then war had come. 

He had joined the Marines when he was 19 as a way of seeking adventure. He had never seriously considered war to be a real possibility in his lifetime... or at least during his tour of duty.

He was in charge of getting some important information from a high placed source in the USSR when the the Japanese invaded. 

Nelson had never seen action before and the sounds of gunfire and the screams of the dying chilled him to the core. as he walked among the dead he saw men he knew. There was the lance-corporal who had flirted with him over cards and vodka. There was the General who had given him the information he'd come for. there was the cook who always managed to dredge up some semblance of a smile for the flirty blonde.

Something cracked inside him and when he was sent home months later he no longer knew how to quiet the shaking of his limbs or the trembling of his heart.

He felt the first touch of hope almost a year later when a man in an executioner's hood was reported as the reason for the recent drop in crime. 

Before the U.S. had entered World War Two he had the group of vigilantes up and running as an efficent unit.

Before World War Two had ended Nelson had the love of the man who had given him hope.


End file.
